When Claire Forgot
by DaisyTheDoodleDog
Summary: Post season 3. On the journey to find a new heart stone, Claire gets hit with a jar of pixie dust, knocking her out and causing her to loose all her memory from the last several months. It's Jim's job to help her remember, but it's hard when he isn't exactly a human anymore. Jim and Claire one-shot! Enjoy!


**hi! Just a cute one-shot that takes after season 3. There will be spoilers. I will continue If We Part soon, as well as another story that will take place before season 3. Look out for those! Enjoy**

 ***Claire gets hit with pixie dust and forgets the last several months of her life... including a very different looking Jim. Season 3 spoilers***

* * *

 **Claire's P.O.V**

My vision cleared from a foggy darkness. My head throbbed and my eyes burned. I blinked to get rid of the pain behind my eyes. I could feel sweat drip down the side of my face, making my hair stick. Everything or one was still a blurry picture, like an unfocused camera lens. I wondered what I got hit with. Whatever it was, it did a number.

I hearing came back with a piercing ring as my senses came leaking back after my unconscious state. How long had I been unconscious? I heard voices. I didn't recognize any of them. This made my heart beat hard in my chest, almost overpowering the shrieking ring of my eardrums.

Maybe a dodgeball. Dodgeballs could do this right? Was I in gym class? It had to be. I couldn't think of any other time I could get hit with something. It wasn't like I was some warrior protected of a fantasy world. I was an ordinary girl. One who was going to try out for Romeo and Juliet...

Oh no! What if I got a concession? Would I be able to audition? And what about getting boys to try out? What if the entire play was called off? Well damn.

Suddenly a fuzzy voice became clear.

"Claire! Oh god! Are you okay? Pleases be okay!" Who was this? I recognized the voice, but could not put together a face in my head. Maybe from school? Had I been in school?

My brain pounded, in need of an answer. I came out with none. I had no idea what I had been doing before I got hit. Now that I thought about it... I couldn't remember anything.

 **...**

 **Jim's P.O.V**

"Claire! Oh god! Are you okay? Pleases be okay!" I shook her trying to wake her. This was all my fault! If I hadn't gotten so upset, I would of controlled my strength. She wouldn't have gotten hit with a near fatal amount of pixie dust.

Then again I wouldn't know my own strength. Being a troll meant being stronger. A lot stronger. Ugh! I was dangerous. I had hurt Claire! My Claire.

"Hmm?" A groan escaped her lips, making Blinky gasp behind me. My stone hand was shaking as she slowly came into a conscious state. What happened next made me jump out of my skin.

She screamed.

A blood curdling, terrified scream.

My eyes widened and shushed her, as she would give our current hiding spot from the world away.

"Oh my god!" It came out as a shriek.

"No Claire! It's okay it's me! Jim!"

"W-who are you? W-what are you?" She sputtered words, scooting back until she hit a wall. Her eyes widened, her pupils reflecting the fear of my trolling face. I placed both hands on her shaking shoulders and took a deep breath.

"It's me. It's me Claire. It's Jim. Your boyfri-" I groaned and fell back as pain erupted in my shoulder.

"Damn. You still have a great left." She glanced at her fist and than at me.

"Who are y-you?" She stuttered. She was afraid of me. She didn't know who I was. A hand rested on my shoulder.

"I fear that the pixie dust did a bit on her memory." Blinky said with a sad sigh. Claire opened her mouth to scream again, but I covered it.

"I know. I look scary. I promise I won't hurt you." Tears filled my eyes as she felt very unsure of me. She did not trust me. She did not trust the ugly, scary beast that showed fangs and horns and claws, but showed love in his eyes. I wouldn't either.

"I would never hurt you." My voice quivered as I let go of her mouth. I watched her steady her beating chest. She cockere her head in confusion by my mixed signals.

"I promise I look scary, but I have never hurt you and never will. I care too much about you." She furrowed her brows trying to remember.

"Do we know each other?"

"You really don't remember?" She shook her head, bitting her lip.

"Toby? Me, I'm Jim! Your boyfriend! Blinky and Arrrgggghh? Troll market? Trollhunters? Gunmar and Morgana?" She shook her head, the fear in her eyes draining every so slowly.

"The shadow staff? Anger Rot? Arcadia?" Her eyes lit up.

"That's where I live! Are we there?" I gulped.

"We aren't are we? Where am I then?!" She demanded. Her voice started to raise her voice with anger.

"No Claire. You've lost your memory." She shook her head and stood. Her jaw became tight.

"No. I'm crazy! This is a dream! I don't have a boyfriend! There's no such thing as trolls!" She was talking to herself until she stuck a finger in my face and narrowed her eyes.

"What sick joke is this?" Her voice was firm and angry. I backed away.

"Let me go home!" She started to walk away, but Blinky cut her off. Steam could of blown through her ears.

"This can't be happening! I'm hear with trolls! I'm either dead or maybe I got hit really hard with a dodge ball."

"Pixie dust actually." She whipped around, nearly screaming again.

"I have so much to do in life. Oh Mom and Dad are going to kill me! And I'm going to miss tryouts." My head shot up. I grabbed her arms and shook her.

"Tryouts!? For what?" She gasped and tried to squirm away. I realized I was holding her hard. Dear god I was hurting her. I dropped her and backed away looking at my hands. I was not Jim. I was a monster. And clearly, Claire thought so too.

"Romeo and Jul-"

"Claire! It's months later! That already happened! You were Juliet and I was Romeo! Your Romeo! And you were my Juliet! You _are_ my Juliet! Please! Just remember!" I felt like crying. She collapsed to her knees, confused as I dropped myself, seeing that I was in such a distraught state.

"I shall be mush in years, before I again behold my Romeo." I mumbled as a whisper. I looked up at her.

"That's your line. Then you say: Thinkest thou shall ever meet again?" Her eyes were still dead. Colorless. Empty to life we shared.

I sniffed and opened my dry mouth.

"I doubt it not." I paused and looked at the dirty ground. I raised my hand and found her soft smaller one. I brushed my fingers over her knuckles and she did not resist.

"And all these woes, shall serve for sweet discourses." I wrapped my hand around hers. She flinched at first, then relaxed. Blinky breathed slowly, his breath the loudest thing in my pause.

The air was thick, and silent. Nothing. My stomach was flipping with butterflies as my fear that I had lost my Claire rose to new levels.

"...In our times to come." I looked up. It was Claire. She gave the tiniest smile as she squeezed my hand.

I hugged her so fast, I couldn't even let her catch a breath. I wanted to cry into her shoulder. She small figure collapsed into my arms, and slowly I felt her arms wrap around me. I let go.

"You remember again?"

"It's all coming back." She whispered back, pulling m win for another hug.

* * *

 **Just a sweet little one-shot because I felt like it. I know it was rushed, but I just needed some Jim and Claire cuteness since I didn't get enough of it in season 3. Hope you all like it! Go check out If We Part! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


End file.
